Vigilants
by Reimusha
Summary: Une remise en liberté précoce suite à une arrestation bâclée et à un verdict irresponsable. Pour les riverains d'Elm Street, c'est l'affront de trop dans cette affaire sordide que la justice peine à résoudre.


**VIGILANTS**

* * *

 **Pré-requis** : avant d'être le croque-mitaine toasté que tout le monde connaît, Freddy Krueger était un homme comme les autres, à ceci près qu'il aimait dépecer les jeunes enfants avec des armes artisanales. Chacun ses petits plaisirs. Evidemment, il fut arrêté, incarcéré puis jugé, mais un vice de procédure le fit libérer et les parents de ses victimes, outrés et passablement énervés, décidèrent de se faire justice eux-mêmes en l'incinérant dans la vieille chaufferie abandonnée qu'il squattait pour ses petites activités récréatives.

 _Pour le plus grand bien_ , dit-on…

* * *

 _« Dans l'affaire opposant l'État de l'Ohio à Mr Frederick Charles Krueger, après examen du dossier et compte tenu des manquements dont la police a fait preuve au cours de l'enquête, j'ai le très grand regret de devoir constater un vice de procédure et je me vois contrainte de prononcer le non-lieu._

 _La séance est ajournée. »_

 _Archives du tribunal de Springwood, État d'Ohio._

 _Le 19 juillet 1968_

 _._

 _Vigilantisme_ _: fait de faire exercer la loi ou un code moral particulier de manière individuelle et en dehors de toute procédure judiciaire légale._

 _Syn : auto-justice._

* * *

Le souffle de l'embrasement, brutal et mordant, me fouette le visage et je recule, hébété.

J'en suis encore à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe sous mes yeux tandis qu'autour de moi, la foule exulte, acclamant le brasier grondant qui grandit et avale implacablement le bâtiment désaffecté. J'aperçois un homme s'avancer et jeter une nouvelle bouteille dont l'explosion vient alimenter les flammes, décuplant leur taille déjà gigantesque. Malgré la chaleur épouvantable, je frissonne, frappé par l'horreur de ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Devant moi, Marge ne tient plus en place et sautille, se balançant impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Ma douce épouse est méconnaissable. L'expression féroce et exaltée de son visage, accentuée par l'éclat rougeoyant des flammes, déforme ses traits et je contemple avec effroi la transformation de cette innocente mère de famille en monstre assoiffé de sang et de mort. J'entends, par-delà le rugissement assourdissant du feu, les exclamations enjouées de mes concitoyens dont les yeux brillent de la même haine violente. Tous sont venus ici exprimer leur colère et leur dégoût d'un système qui les a méprisés et trompés, et chercher eux-mêmes un juste châtiment pour tout le mal subi au cours de ces dernières années.

Muet et choqué, je les observe célébrer avec une joie obscène leurs funestes représailles, me demandant dans un terrible accès de lucidité si je suis le seul à entrevoir les conséquences inévitables de nos actes.

A l'intérieur, les cris ont enfin cessé et le feu poursuit son œuvre purificatrice, consumant l'immense édifice transformé en bûcher. Une épaisse fumée noire émerge à présent des fenêtres éventrées, dissimulant la façade comme un rideau opaque et m'empêchant de distinguer la silhouette suppliciée de notre victime. Malgré le soulagement de savoir ce salopard enfin hors d'état de nuire, je ne parviens pas à me réjouir de cette décision collégiale, prise dans la hâte après l'annonce du verdict.

Le verdict…

Je serre les dents au souvenir cuisant du jugement infâme rendu deux jours auparavant, comme un dernier outrage fait aux familles de Springwood après des années de terreur et de chagrin indicibles.

Tout ça à cause de cette ordure d'avocat de la défense qui a déniché une faille administrative dans le dossier.

Putain de baveux…

Non.

Je ne peux pas reprocher aux autres mes propres péchés.

C'est ma faute.

Dans mon empressement à mettre la main sur ce salaud, j'ai omis de lui lire ses droits. Cela a suffi à faire prononcer le non-lieu pour vice de procédure et à le faire libérer alors même qu'il avait avoué et que sa culpabilité n'était plus à prouver. Si j'avais fait mon travail correctement, si je n'avais pas été aussi négligent, aveuglé par ma colère et pressé par mes collègues, nous n'en serions pas là ce soir. Krueger serait en prison et les riverains chez eux, soulagés à l'idée que la justice avait puni ce misérable comme il le mérite. Au lieu de cela, il a été relâché sous nos yeux et est ressorti du tribunal en souriant, libre et serein.

Nous savions qu'il allait recommencer. L'occasion de nous narguer était trop bonne, trop tentante. L'idée de nous infliger une ultime offense devait l'exciter comme jamais.

Il fallait l'arrêter. Le retrouver et en finir, une bonne fois pour toute.

Nous l'avons coincé ici, dans cette vieille chaufferie industrielle à l'abandon située en dehors de la ville, à l'endroit même où il a commis tous les meurtres précédents. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si simple. Pourquoi était-il revenu dans sa planque ? Il avait dû voir les scellés, comprendre que nous allions surveiller les lieux. Qu'y avait-il ici de si important pour qu'il s'impose d'y retourner ? Pensait-il qu'il y serait en sécurité, loin de notre rage et de notre soif de vengeance ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il a commis une erreur. Nous n'avons eu qu'à l'y enfermer avant d'y mettre le feu.

Les flammes ont gagné le toit à présent, et, sous la chaleur intense, la structure métallique commence à se tasser sur elle-même, menaçant de s'écrouler. Le bâtiment craque et grince de façon sinistre, comme un géant sur le point de succomber. La fumée nous submerge, charriant avec elle une odeur de mort et de chair calcinée. Les cendres volent et tourbillonnent, se collant sur mes vêtements et mon visage, me faisant suffoquer. Une violente quinte de toux me plie en deux et me met le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Alors que je m'écorche la gorge pour me débarrasser des scories âcres et brûlantes, la réalité me heurte de plein fouet : je suis un meurtrier.

Krueger s'est tu depuis longtemps, mais j'entends encore ses hurlements de douleur et les promesses de malédictions dont il nous a agonis alors qu'il brûlait vif au cœur de son antre.

Dieu me pardonne, je suis responsable de ce lynchage.

Bien avant son arrestation, j'étais déjà coupable. Coupable de lui avoir ouvert les bras et mon cœur. De l'avoir fait venir sous mon toit et de lui avoir permis d'approcher ma famille. Coupable de lui avoir fait confiance.

Comment ai-je pu me laisser abuser par ce monstre ? Je l'ai accueilli comme un ami – pire : comme un frère. Je le revois, perdu et misérable au bureau du shérif, venu déclarer la disparition de sa femme. Il semblait parfaitement inoffensif, avec sa dégaine de péquenaud irlandais. Pas un instant je n'ai imaginé que le bougre avait pu la tuer de sang-froid. Je me souviens avoir sincèrement pensé que sa garce de femme avait dû quitter le pauvre garçon, purement et simplement, lui laissant sans remords l'écrasante responsabilité d'élever seul leur enfant. J'ai eu pitié, tellement pitié. Il avait l'air si malheureux, et totalement désemparé… Je me suis imaginé, à sa place, abandonné par Marge, seul avec notre petite fille, et j'ai projeté toute mon angoisse personnelle sur sa situation, lui offrant une compassion dont il n'avait nul besoin. Quel naïf j'ai été ! Quel imbécile ! Il s'est engouffré dans ma vie comme une tornade, comblant un vide que j'avais trop longtemps négligé. Comment savait-il que j'avais perdu mon jeune frère, des années plus tôt ? Avec une virtuosité inouïe, il s'est faufilé dans cette place que j'avais laissée vacante, s'immisçant d'abord en douceur dans mon quotidien, puis s'imposant, se rendant progressivement indispensable. J'ai cru panser une plaie en aidant un homme esseulé, alors que je n'ai fait que creuser ma tombe.

Imbécile… Pendant toute une année, l'écorcheur de Springwood était sous mon nez, mangeant à ma table, buvant ma bière, faisant rire ma femme et jouant avec ma fille.

Ma fille. Comme j'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, une fois libre de reprendre ses activités criminelles ! J'ai cru avec terreur qu'il la choisirait, elle et pas une autre, pour se venger des deux années de prison précédant son procès et qui lui avaient coûté la garde de sa propre enfant.

Mais il ne m'a pas pris Nancy. Vivrais-je cent ans, jamais je n'oublierai le soulagement coupable qui m'a étreint en découvrant que le corps que nous venions de déterrer n'était pas celui de ma petite chérie. Malgré notre vigilance, il a eu le temps d'enlever et de dépecer soigneusement l'une des jumelles du lieutenant Blocker, l'officier de police qui m'accompagnait lors de son arrestation.

C'est ce nouveau meurtre abject qui a mis le feu aux poudres et a décidé la population à agir. Et, tandis que Tim hurlait et se débattait dans les bras de nos collègues, le visage ravagé par la rage et le chagrin, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remercier le Seigneur de m'avoir épargné cette épreuve. J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'étais heureux que le monstre ait choisi Lisa Blocker.

Au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que Krueger.

Je sens des larmes affleurer au coin de mes yeux irrités et je sais qu'elles ne sont pas dues à la fumée. Ce soir, aucun d'entre nous ne vaut mieux que le salopard qui est en train de cramer sous nos yeux. J'essuie mes joues d'un geste impatient, indigné par cette culpabilité latente qui me ronge les entrailles.

Une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

David Lantz m'a rejoint. Les yeux écarquillés, le visage figé dans une expression hagarde, il contemple sans un mot le brasier qu'il a contribué à allumer et je devine dans son regard vide les prémices d'une horrible prise de conscience.

« Une bonne chose de faite », murmure-t-il d'une voix faible.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, incapable de lui offrir l'approbation qu'il espère.

Autour de nous, comme s'ils s'éveillaient les uns après les autres d'une transe furieuse et délirante, les gens s'égaillent, mettant de la distance entre eux et l'incendie qui a pris une ampleur démesurée. Au loin, les sirènes des pompiers retentissent, brusque rappel à l'ordre et à la réalité. Marge se tourne vers moi, hallucinée le visage hanté par le crime collectif auquel elle vient de participer activement. Sa bouche est déformée par un rictus dément qui lui découvre largement les dents et je réalise que c'est son rire qui retentit depuis quelques minutes au milieu du silence relatif.

Ce soir, je vois mon épouse sous un jour que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné et je sais, avec une insupportable clairvoyance, que cet instant de sincérité involontaire m'obsédera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Nous nous sommes aventurés là d'où on ne revient pas.

Une dizaine de riverains s'est déjà enfuie en entendant les sirènes et la plupart de nos voisins suivent leur exemple.

« Nous devrions y aller aussi », me dit Lantz, resté à mes côtés.

Je cille et le regarde sans comprendre.

« Don, insiste-t-il, il faut partir. Le shérif va arriver ».

Je ricane, éperdu. Bien sûr. Le shérif. S'il découvrait son adjoint au milieu de la foule qui vient d'immoler un homme tout juste remis en liberté, je pourrais dire adieu à ma carrière. Je me sens soudain las et étranger à tout ceci. J'ai conscience que c'était le seul choix moral à faire, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait un prix à payer.

« Donald ! s'agace Dave alors que les véhicules se rapprochent.

— Excuse-moi, dis-je. Tu as raison, il faut quitter cet endroit. Où sont Marge et Michelle ?

— Déjà parties, m'informe-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner. Dépêche-toi ! »

Je le regarde courir à son tour et rejoindre le bord de la route pour couper à travers champs en direction d'Elm Street. La clameur stridente des sirènes est devenue difficile à ignorer et je vois la lueur bleutée des gyrophares se rapprocher, de plus en en plus vive et aveuglante.

Une dernière fois, je contemple l'épouvantable fournaise qui a englouti le hangar dans son insatiable voracité, clignant stupidement des yeux dans la fumée dense.

Je sens un sourire venir soulever le coin de mes lèvres tandis que je réalise que c'est fini. Vraiment fini.

Il est mort.

L'homme, le monstre qui a détruit nos vies en nous prenant nos enfants a disparu, rappelé par l'Enfer que nous avons convoqué.

Effrayé par la satisfaction que je commence à ressentir, je fais brusquement volte-face et, juste au moment où les premiers véhicules font crisser le gravier, je saute dans le fossé et me dissimule dans les herbes hautes. J'aperçois au loin la silhouette sombre de Lantz qui m'a distancé et galope maladroitement dans l'obscurité, et je me lance à sa poursuite, laissant derrière moi le théâtre morbide de nos actes enragés se faire envahir par une armada d'uniformes.

Je rattrape aisément mon voisin trop lourd qui souffle comme un bœuf de trait et je ralentis pour rester à sa hauteur. Ma course semble rythmée par la pulsation sourde de mon propre sang qui bat furieusement sous mes tempes douloureuses. Je devine tout autour de nous d'autres fantômes indistincts qui déguerpissent comme un troupeau en pleine débandade et l'image de charognards interrompus dans leur repas et se dispersant de mauvais gré s'impose à moi, nette et écœurante.

Notre fuite me paraît durer une éternité avant qu'enfin les lumières d'Elm Street nous éclairent, concrètes et réconfortantes. Lantz s'arrête brusquement et se met à tousser violemment, manquant de s'étouffer. Je pose une main apaisante sur son épaule en voyant son visage bouffi devenir violet sous l'effort, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'est pas en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Après de longues secondes, il se calme et crache un épais glaviot au sol avant de secouer la tête avec incrédulité.

« Qu'avons-nous fait, Don ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix atone.

Je laisse échapper un rire court et amer sans lui répondre.

Il se redresse péniblement. A la lumière des candélabres, je me rends compte que nous sommes tous les deux couverts d'une épaisse couche de cendres grisâtres. Au temps pour la discrétion. Nous reprenons notre route plus lentement, remontant la rue vers nos maisons. Nous marchons en silence, courbés en avant, las et résignés.

A quelques mètres de nos habitations, Dave s'immobilise brusquement. Je m'arrête à mon tour et l'observe, intrigué. Il regarde fixement en direction de chez moi et je me tourne pour voir ce qui a retenu son attention. Sous mon porche, assis dans la balancelle, se trouve un homme dont la silhouette massive m'est familière. Je soupire et hoche la tête, fataliste. Je sens une main me tapoter gentiment l'épaule, puis David s'éloigne sans un mot en direction de sa maison, située juste en face de la mienne. Je le suis du regard, ému de voir cet homme si fort et volontaire ployer sous le poids écrasant de ce crime qui nous lie tous, irrémédiablement.

Non, nous n'avions pas le choix, mais ce que nous avons fait ne lui ramènera pas son fils aîné. Et, comme nous tous, il devra vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Je carre les épaules, comme pour équilibrer une charge trop lourde, et me dirige d'un pas pesant vers ma porte d'entrée, avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné marchant vers le peloton d'exécution. Arrivé sous le porche, je m'approche du banc et m'y installe aux côtés de mon visiteur. Une cigarette allumée fume entre ses lèvres serrées tandis qu'il contemple paisiblement l'horizon. Respectant son silence, je me renfonce dans les coussins moelleux, songeant malgré moi aux innombrables soirées que j'ai passées ici avec Freddy, à boire des bières et à refaire le monde.

Freddy.

Je me giflerais.

Je dois cesser de l'appeler comme ça.

Cette ordure n'était pas mon ami. Il s'est servi de moi, il m'a trompé et humilié.

Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de penser à lui.

A mon tour, je me concentre sur le paysage qui s'étend face à moi au-delà des maisons. Malgré l'obscurité, on voit distinctement l'épaisse colonne de fumée qui monte des ruines de la chaufferie et les éclairs des gyrophares déchirant la nuit de leur flash bleuté.

Je déglutis, me souvenant que je suis recouvert de résidus poussiéreux.

« Sale histoire, Don, dit enfin mon hôte en exhalant une longue volute opaque. Sale histoire. »

Je me tais prudemment, attendant la suite.

« Ces vieux bâtiments..., poursuit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Tout est vétuste. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Il suffit d'une étincelle et… »

Il écarte les mains d'un geste théâtral en soufflant bruyamment.

« Wouf ! Tout part en fumée. »

Il se tourne enfin vers moi et m'observe avec circonspection.

« Rentre chez toi, Don. Prends une douche, embrasse ta fille, couche avec ta femme. Et va dormir. »

Il secoue la tête d'un air fatigué.

« Nous parlerons demain.

— Shérif, je…

— Demain, Donald, me coupe-t-il avec fermeté. Personne n'a les idées très claires ce soir. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil. »

Il se lève pesamment et, les mains plaquées sur les reins, se penche en arrière. J'entends craquer ses vertèbres et il laisse échapper un son étouffé, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le soulagement. Puis, sans un regard pour moi, il s'éloigne vers la rue. Je l'observe monter dans son véhicule, garé quelques mètres plus loin, et démarrer rapidement. Le son ronflant de son énorme Dodge Ram résonne dans le quartier pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'estomper, laissant la place à un silence épais et accusateur.

Le message est clair : l'affaire sera étouffée. La vieille bâtisse a pris feu. On invoquera un incident électrique quelconque qui justifiera l'incendie et dédouanera tous les responsables. Je devrais m'en sentir soulagé, mais, étrangement, cela aggrave encore mon malaise. La ville va porter ce secret et nous devrons tous le conserver bien à l'abri, dans les recoins sombres et nauséabonds de notre conscience pervertie.

Sale histoire.

J'enfouis mon visage brûlant entre mes mains glacées et je respire plusieurs fois, lentement, essayant de me sortir de la tête l'image des flammes dévorant le bâtiment et les hurlements de Krueger qui a subi l'une des morts les plus atroces qu'on puisse imaginer. Pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à me dire qu'il l'a méritée et que le monde se portera mieux sans lui ? D'où provient cette angoisse sourde qui me broie les os et ne me lâche plus depuis le supplice de ce monstre ?

Le shérif a raison. Y penser ce soir ne fera qu'attiser mon trouble. Je me lève et, comme mon officier avant moi, étire péniblement mes articulations enraidies. Je franchis la porte et la verrouille machinalement derrière moi. Une habitude de plus qu'il me faudra perdre maintenant que la menace est écartée.

De la lumière filtre de la cuisine à travers la porte entrouverte et je m'y dirige, espérant y trouver un remontant, quelque chose de costaud qui me fera oublier, même un instant, l'épreuve sordide que je suis en train de vivre. Au moment de pousser la porte, je m'arrête, aux aguets, la main sur la poignée. Je perçois de longs sanglots étouffés et, prudemment, je fais légèrement bailler la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Marge est penchée au-dessus de l'évier et pleure à chaudes larmes, le corps convulsé de spasmes. Une bouteille de vodka trône à côté d'elle, aux trois quarts vide, et je songe qu'elle n'en est certainement pas à son premier verre. Mon épouse n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

J'hésite un instant, partagé entre l'envie d'aller la retrouver pour la consoler, la bercer dans mes bras et lui promettre que tout ira bien, et celle de la laisser tranquille. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'accueil qu'elle veut me réserver. Je ne sais même pas ce qui cause son chagrin.

Je sais qu'elle voulait tuer ce salopard et l'empêcher de nuire.

Mais je sais aussi qu'elle lui avait fait des avances, à l'époque bénie de notre bienheureuse ignorance, et qu'il l'a éconduite. Je la connais bien, et il n'était pas le premier. Freddy était un bel homme, bien bâti, avec de longs cheveux bouclés et des yeux clairs. Il émanait de lui cette sorte de timidité fragile qui donnait envie de prendre soin de lui et de le protéger des malheurs du monde, et je suppose que c'est à ça que Marge a succombé. Un père abandonné, seul avec sa petite fille, il y avait de quoi émouvoir le plus endurci des cœurs. Même celui de ma femme.

Que pleure-t-elle, ce soir ? La mort d'un homme qu'elle a convoité ou l'acte horrible qu'il l'a poussée à perpétrer ? Lui en voulait-elle pour lui avoir fait l'affront de lui refuser l'accès à son lit, et était-elle prête à le tuer pour laver son honneur bafoué ?

Je ne le saurai jamais, et je crois que je m'en fiche.

Je repousse précautionneusement la porte et m'éloigne en silence, avec la désagréable impression d'être un étranger dans ma propre maison. Je n'ai pas envie de réconforter Marge. Je n'ai pas envie de la serrer dans mes bras, ni de lui dire que je l'aime et que tout finira par s'arranger. Je n'ai plus envie de mentir. Ni à elle, ni à moi.

Je monte à l'étage. Les lumières sont éteintes et j'avance à tâtons dans le couloir étroit, passant les chambres une par une avant de m'arrêter devant celle de Nancy. Je baisse doucement le loquet et grimace en l'entendant grincer. Depuis le temps que je promets de le lubrifier… je ferai ça demain. La porte s'ouvre dans un gémissement lancinant et je rentre inutilement la tête dans les épaules, espérant sans doute puérilement que cela atténuera le bruit criard des gonds mal huilés. La chambre est calme, à peine troublée par le son régulier de la respiration de ma petite fille. La fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer la lumière des lampadaires, tenant en respect les ombres qui ont colonisé les recoins. Les rideaux se soulèvent sous le souffle léger du vent et je jurerais sentir dans la fraîcheur de la brise l'odeur piquante de l'incendie de la chaufferie.

Je m'approche du lit, légers sur mes pieds, et m'assieds au bord du matelas. Voir le doux visage de Nancy apaise mon esprit bouleversé et je la contemple avec une admiration béate, encore surpris, au bout de trois ans, d'être à l'origine d'une telle merveille. Elle dort tranquillement et je ne me lasse pas de l'observer, ma princesse, ma beauté. Mon essentielle.

C'est pour elle que j'ai fait ça. Pour elle et pour personne d'autre. La seule pensée que Krueger aurait pu me la prendre et lui faire subir des outrages innommables…

En un éclair, je revois le corps brisé de la jumelle Blocker et une larme roule sur ma joue, chaude et humide. Je renifle bruyamment, en proie à un chagrin incontrôlable. Elle est là. Ma petite fille est bien là, vivante, ignorante des vicissitudes du monde et de sa cruauté. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, je remonte sur elle sa couverture en laine et me penche pour lui embrasser le front.

« Papa ? »

Ses yeux bouffis de sommeil s'ouvrent difficilement et elle me fixe avec hésitation, les paupières papillonnant par-dessus son regard flou.

« Je suis là, lui dis-je à mi-voix. Rendors-toi ma chérie.

— Tu étais où, papa ? murmure-t-elle en mangeant la moitié de ses syllabes.

— Papa était au travail, chérie, mens-je en lui souriant.

— Tu as attrapé les méchants ? »

Je souris, sincèrement cette fois.

« Oui, ma puce. J'ai attrapé les méchants.

— Tous les méchants ? demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

— Tous les méchants, confirmé-je.

— C'est toi le plus fort », conclut-elle en baillant.

L'innocence de ses réponses répand un baume sur mon cœur ravagé. Ma fille est en vie et plus jamais ce salaud ne pourra la toucher. Je suis son héros et, même si je sais que cet état de grâce ne durera pas éternellement dans ses yeux, je serai toujours là pour la protéger.

Je sens le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s'alléger au contact de mon enfant. Sa petite bouille toute chiffonnée par les draps se plisse encore tandis qu'elle baille vigoureusement et je la borde étroitement, frottant ma joue mal rasée contre sa peau douce. Elle sent bon, un mélange de sucre et de lait, une odeur familière, unique, que je reconnais et qui la définit comme étant ma propriété.

Elle va vivre. Je me rends compte que l'angoisse qui me tenaillait tout ce temps était le fruit de l'incertitude du futur. Je sais maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'en inquiéter. Je la verrai grandir, faire sa vie. Avoir des enfants. Oui, pour la première fois, je peux enfin envisager l'avenir sereinement, sans cette petite voix alarmiste qui me rappelait constamment à l'ordre et m'empêchait d'espérer le meilleur pour ma famille.

C'est fini. Je peux enfin me laisser aller et apprécier la vie.

« Je t'aime, papa », murmure-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je la regarde encore, cette petite créature dont le salut et la sécurité rendent tous mes actes sensés et légitimes. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour ma fille. Pour toutes les petites filles de la ville. Pour le plus grand bien.

Je suis un héros.

Je me penche à nouveau et, de mes lèvres, j'effleure son petit front à la peau si douce.

« Je t'aime, ma puce. »

Tout ira bien, maintenant.


End file.
